Strong and Invincible
by AzureXWolf
Summary: The story of Touko (White) and her journey, start to finish, through Unova. There's a romance between her and Cheren. This follows the Pokémon White's plot as much as possible except Touko and Cheren travel as a pair. Other than that, it should be almost exact, aside from a plot convenience thing here and there. This will not be entirely clean. You've been warned...


"Touko! Honey, Professor Juniper is here! She says she's got a surprise for you!" her mother called from the ground floor of the small house.

Touko grunted lazily as she flopped over in her bed before deciding it might be a good idea to wake up. She forcibly pushed back the plushy covers and swung her feet over the edge of her bed, without letting them touch the cold, hardwood floors of her room.

"Touko!" her mother yelled suddenly, jolting the girl from her half-asleep state.

She delivered a groggy, "I'm coming, I'm coming," as she rubbed whatever sleep dwindled in her eyes and nestled her feet into her sleepers. Touko swayed, unbalanced, due to her abrupt rising so early in the morning. She had laid in bed awake most of the night, unable to sleep because of some surprise Professor Jun..i...per... _PROFESSOR JUNIPER'S SURPRISE!_! With that, Touko was down the stairs faster than a Pikachu using Quick Attack!

"Sorry to make you wait, Professor Juniper," she apologized with a bow to the lab coat clad woman sitting at the table.

"Nonsense, dear! We're still waiting on Cheren and Bianca to get here." Touko's heart did a little flip in her chest at the sound of Cheren's name. "Honestly though, you should really get dressed before they arrive," the professor responded slyly.

It suddenly hit Touko that she hadn't changed at all since she'd woken up. She looked down at the oversized blue shirt she went to bed in that stopped just below her butt. Touko went red in the face as she started backing towards the stairs as inconspicuously as possible. She thanked the Professor sheepishly before bolting back up to her room.

_Hmmmm, first day as a Pokémon trainer. What to wear, what to wear? _Touko contemplated as she riffled through her drawers. _Well, it's summer now. Something cool and easy to move around in would be good, _she reasoned. _I will be traveling all of Unova starting today,_ she though as she plucked a pair of skimpy short-shorts from the drawer. _Mmmm? These'll do. But what'll look cute with it? _

Touko pulled this and that out of the dresser, not liking any of it._ A white tank top wouldn't be hot at all,_ she thought when she grabbed it from the back of a drawer._ But it still doesn't feel complete..._ She was then struck with an idea.

"Hey, Mum!" Touko hollered downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Did you wash the vest dad gave me yet?"

"Yes, dear. It's hanging outside drying," she informed. _Perfect._ Touko looked out the window of her room, up into the sky. _Hey, Dad. Today, I'm gonna start my own adventure with Bianca and Cheren. Just like you did with mom. Watch me, Dad. I'll be the best, promise!_

Touko dressed quickly into new underwear and her shorts and tank top. _My hiking boots will probably be most comfortable. It's a good thing I broke them in already. _

She slipped on a pair of black socks and headed back downstairs. "I'll be back in in a sec," Touko said as she pulled on her boots.

"Alright, dear. We're still waiting on those two anyway," her mom called as the door closed behind her.

Touko jogged out into the warm summer air to where the wet laundry hug, swaying on their lines in the breeze. She found what she was looking for in an instant. Her favorite black vest that her dad gave her.

She gingerly unclipped the clothespins that secured the garment and slipped it over her shoulders. It smelled like summer itself.

Touko thought about her friend and crush. _Now that I think about it, they're late. Cheren's never late. He always makes sure Bianca isn't either... Where are they?_

She stepped though the laundry and out into the open, looked across the way to Cheren's house and up to his window. All dark, no Cheren at his desk like usual. Touko looked north to Bianca's house and got a funny sorta feeling. _Oh Arceus, please not her father!_

Touko broke into a run to her childhood friend's house. She could hear shouting even over the rush of wind in her ears as she ran. _Crap!_

"Why do you insist on following such a foolish dream?! Getting Pokémon, leaving home...?" Bianca's father bellowed as Touko approached the door.

"But Dad, I-," Bianca tried.

"Be quiet!" her father interrupted. "Bianca, you are not to leave this house, is that understood?!" he asked menacingly. Even from outside the door, Touko could see the scene that unfolded behind it clear as day. Going in now would only cause more problems.

"Mr. Daniels, please-," tried another voice.

"You too, Cheren! I don't want you filling my daughter's head with silly ideas anymore, you hear?"

"No," came Bianca's voice weakly. A pause. "I'm going." Footsteps.

"What?! Bianca, don't you dare go out that door! Bianca, are you listening?! I am you father and you will listen to me! **_Bianca!_**" he raged. Touko backed off of the porch so the pair could leave easily.

"Goodbye, Daddy." The door swung open, revealing a teary-eyed Bianca, clutching the strap of her green shoulder bag, and a nervous Cheren rushing out of the house like an angry Primape lived there. _Might as well have been one, _Touko thought bitterly.

Touko took Bianca's hand and started running back to her house. Bianca could barely keep up but Cheren kept pace with her, the only boy who ever could. She smiled at him and he smiled back, clearly happy for her little appearance. The three reached Touko's house quickly, not like it was far, and flung open the door.

"Oh, there you are," Professor Juniper exclaimed as she shot up from her seat. "Are you kids ready?"

Both Cheren and Touko nodded eagerly but Bianca was a little too upset to answer. Touko took her hand and led her to stand in line with her and Cheren.

"Come on, B," she prodded tenderly with a shit-eating grin, using the nickname she'd given Bianca. "This is what you've always wanted."

She responded just the way Touko knew she would. Bianca beamed brightly at the seventeen year-old brunette. "Yeah." And that was all it took for her to stand up next to her friends.

Cheren nudged her as if to say good job. Touko returned it before turning her attention back to the Professor.

"Here it is," the Professor proclaimed, revealing a box containing, what the three knew, were the basic starters of Unova. "I'll leave you to sort out which you want, but, remember this: your Pokémon, the ones you meet here and the ones you meet on your journeys, no matter where they may be to, are your friends and partners. _Not tools_. Although, I'm not really worried about you kids in that sense. But just keep it in mind." All three nodded. "Anyways, I've gotta get back to the lab. Come see me once you've all picked your starters. I'll be waiting." And, with that, Professor Juniper shoved her hands in her lab coat and exited the house.

Touko strode forward and picked up the box with the utmost care. "Wanna head up to my room?" she suggested. She turned to see that Bianca was already halfway up the stairs before she even finished. Upon seeing this, Touko's face broke out into another smile. "I'll take that as a yes." She turned to look at Cheren, who was just about out the door. "You coming?"

"I'll be back in a bit. I need something important that I left in my room. Don't bother waiting for me, whichever Pokémon I get is fine." He left before Touko could even protest.

_Great, now we're gonna have to wait, _she grumbled subconsciously, completely ignoring Cheren's request. _Whichever Pokémon is fine my butt! He's been going on about picking the perfect one since we were kids._

Touko huffed upstairs, ever mindful of the box she carried, and its contents. She felt really lucky. In a way, she already had her Pokémon in her possession since she carried all three starter, regardless of which she chose. _I've already got my partner with me._ She clutched the box a little tighter to her at the thought.

She headed to her room where Bianca sat in a Snorlax beanbag chair, clutching a little Munna plushie of Touko's "Are you okay, B?" Touko questioned as she plopped on her bed, box settled safely in her lap.

"Yeah, I'm alright but where's Cheren?" the blond inquired.

"He went home to grab something he forgot. He said we should pick without him but I don't wanna," she explained, looking down at the pale-colored box in her lap. "You don't mind, do ya B?"

"Not at all. It wouldn't feel right if we weren't all here anyway," she stated with a nostalgic smile, thinking back to when they were all kids. As youngsters, not a second went by where they weren't raving about when they'd start their own journeys with their own Pokémon, strong and invincible. That dream was so close now to realization.

"Touko." Bianca's voice quivered, quiet as a mouse. "I dunno if I can do this."

"Yeah, you can, B," Touko stated immediately and without doubt to her wavering friend.

"How can you be so sure of me, Touko?" she shot back. "I'm not like you or Cheren. I'm weak and I can't fend for myself like you guys. I rely so heavily on you. I can't do anything on my own!" Poor Bianca was on the verge of tears.

"B, you're never gonna have to," Touko soothed. "You'll learn to be more independent but you'll never be alone. You'll always have your Pokémon!" she encouraged. "And if I know my best friend well enough, which I'm positive that I do, you'll have plenty of Pokémon friends that you're going to make! If there's one thing you've got going for you, B, it's that you've got such a kind heart. Any Pokémon could feel that from just being within a twenty foot radius of you. So don't worry, you'll get strong, B. You'll be strong with your Pokémon and us. And I know that for a fact," Touko finished, giving Bianca another world-famous smile.

Bianca sat there, quietly staring at her lap until Touko came over and ruffled her hair over her hat.

"Hey," she whined, "you're messing up my hair." When she looked up, Touko stood beside her looking out the window, a small smirk adorning her face which was lit up by the rays of light streaming in. "You're way too cool, Touko," Bianca mused as she turned back around, smiling to herself. "Thanks."

"Get ready, Cheren's coming back!" Touko informed excitedly.

The two girls sped downstairs and stood at the door like a couple of parents catching their child coming home at 3AM. The door creaked open and in came the black-haired boy, not surprised that Touko and Bianca hadn't chosen their Pokémon without him.

"Well, now that Mr. Slowpoke is here," Bianca giggled at the pun Touko made, "we can finally begin."

As if on cue, both Touko and Bianca sat on floor of the entryway. "We'll sort this out right here. Sit," Touko commanded with a downward point to the floor.

Cheren sighed but, nevertheless, obeyed.

Touko placed the box in the center of their little powwow. She looked to Bianca who lifted the lid with the most focus Touko'd ever seen the blond put into something.

Three Pokeballs sat nestled in maroon velvet, each shiny and containing their soon-to-be partners. The long, rectangular box had three slots for the Pokeballs and in front of every slot sat silver plates with the names Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott engraved in big, loopy, cursive letters.

"How about we bring them out first and see what they're like," Cheren suggested.

"Oh, I like that idea!" Bianca agreed, clasping her hands together in the way only she could.

"Alright, well then." Touko picked up all the Pokeballs and tossed them into the air, "Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, I choose you!" _Man, that felt so cool!_

In bursts of red light, all three Pokémon appeared in the middle of the friends. Snivy, the Grass Pokémon. Tepig, the Fire Pokémon. Oshawott, the Water Pokémon.

Touko's eyes met with Snivy's and it was love at first sight. Snivy immediately jumped into her lap with a happy, "Sni, Sni!"

"Looks like Snivy's taken," Cheren remarked as Snivy nuzzled into Touko's chest, making her go a little red.

"Aaaaw," cooed Touko, lifting Snivy under his arms and over her head. "Aren't you the cutest!" she doted.

"Snivy!" he responded, kicking his feet excitedly.

"I like Tepig! Look at her, isn't she the sweetest?" Bianca squealed as she held her hand out for Tepig to sniff. Tepig reciprocated by buffaloing into her hand with a bubbly, "Te, Tepig!" That only made Bianca even more sure that Tepig was for her.

"Looks like it's you and me, little buddy." Cheren wrapped his arm around the stern-faced Oshawott's stomach and pulled him into his chest.

_I swear, if that Oshawott had glasses, they'd be pushing them up their noses' at the same time, _Touko joked with herself, letting out a little chortle. Snivy must've thought the same thing because he put his little grass hand up to his mouth to stifle an amused, "Sni." _Yep, we're gonna get along just great._

"You kids should hurry up," Touko's mom advised. "Professor Juniper is waiting."

"Oh, right!" Cheren shot up as he recalled the Professor's words.

"Wait! Here." Touko handed the silver name plates for their Pokémon to her friends. "Keepsakes, ya know?" she said with a smile. Cheren and Bianca both nodded, the same smile on their faces as they peered down at the tags in their hands.

"Shall we go then?" Bianca asked as she picked up Tepig's ball.

"We shall," Touko chimed in, scooping up her bag, hat, Snivy, and his ball. Snivy climbed up her arm and sat himself on her shoulders. "Snivy!" he proclaimed as if to say, "I'm ready!"

"And how about you, Oshawott?" Cheren asked. Oshawott simply hopped out of his arms and pointed a little paw at the door with an, "Osha!"

"Looks like we're all ready then!" Bianca beamed. "Let's go!" She pulled the door wide open and the sunlight flooded in followed by the famous Nuvema breeze.

Touko could feel it now, something hurtling towards her, unstoppable in its force. And she was prepared to meet it head on. With her best friends and her new partner, she was a force to be reckoned with. She felt just like she thought she would as a kid: strong and invincible.


End file.
